


Amazing Marriage

by ironicbleu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, if nobody else will write in the wataei tag then /i/ will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbleu/pseuds/ironicbleu
Summary: Wataru and Eichi are married, living off campus from Ensemble Square in an apartment. They enjoy their "alone time" together.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Amazing Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! As always, comments and feedback are appreciated! Thank you <3
> 
> This is not beta'd so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

Opting out of the Ensemble Square dorm system and instead purchasing a small apartment for themselves was the best decision the newlywed Eichi and Wataru could have made.

Wataru pinned Eichi down to their bed by his thin wrists, peppering his face with tender kisses. “My Eichi is so lovely!” Wataru doted, pressing kisses on Eichi’s soft, thin cheeks, pink with embarrassment. “Simply  _ amazing _ !” 

Eichi flushed at the praise from Wataru, a large smile crossing his face. “Wataru…!” was all he could manage to say, because his husband was all that was on Eichi’s mind.

After what felt like an eternity to Eichi, as Wataru continued to relentlessly kiss his face and smother him in affection, Wataru finally locked their lips together like two perfectly made puzzle pieces. Wataru slipped his tongue out and slowly licked along his husband’s lips, teasing Eichi as he knew the blonde loved. He dipped his tongue in past Eichi’s slightly parted lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth for more of Wataru. Wataru was more than happy to push his tongue into Eichi’s mouth, earning a groan from the latter. Just what Wataru loved to hear. Although undoubtedly more than familiar with it by now, Wataru took his time running his tongue over every inch of Eichi’s mouth. 

Finally, he pulled back and viewed the disheveled mess Eichi had become. He was panting, and his blonde hair was sprawled messily across the pillow. He couldn’t help but smile. His husband was just so cute, especially when he was falling apart for Wataru.

With unspoken yet mutually understood agreement, as the two had done this many times before, Wataru pressed his palm to Eichi’s groin. Eichi was already embarrassingly hard. “My my, looks like my Emperor is eager!” Wataru teased. “Shall I assist him~?”

Eichi couldn’t help but smile at Wataru’s silly antics, which he kept up even during sex. “But of course. It would be  _ my _ honor,” he said, playing along. Eichi didn’t mind Wataru’s persona; he had fallen in love with him, after all, and loved every aspect of him. And of course, that included Wataru being quite a huge clown.

Wataru smiled back at his husband, before removing Eichi’s pants in one swift motion that no normal human would have been able to do. It paid to have a magician as a boyfriend, Eichi thought. Wataru wasted no time palming Eichi’s hard-on and watching the blonde’s reactions. How his face twisted with pleasure, how his eyebrows knit together and his baby blue eyes pressed shut. 

Wataru had barely even started, and Eichi was already tearing at the seams.

As much as he would love to continue endlessly teasing Eichi, Wataru knew Eichi enjoyed getting what he wanted and got annoyed when Wataru took too long. And when what he wanted was Wataru, how could he resist? The magician removed Eichi’s boxers, freeing his erection. The cold air made Eichi shiver, though Wataru was quick to promise that he wouldn’t be cold for much longer.

As Wataru reached for Eichi’s dick, Eichi sat up abruptly and interrupted him. “My dear Wataru,” he mused. “Would you mind taking off your clothes as well? You know I love looking at you~”

Ironically, the flirtatious and bold Wataru never ceased to be flustered by Eichi’s words. “O-of course!” he stammered, swiftly removing all articles of clothing in record time. “How is this?~”

Eichi nodded, resting his head back on the pillow. “Very good. Please continue.”   
  


Eichi had odd requests at times, such as wanting to see Wataru naked, but the magician never minded. He was eager to please his emperor. Wataru obediently began stroking Eichi’s cock, already embarrassingly dripping wet with precum. Eichi really  _ was _ weak to Wataru, and when seeing him naked and exposed like this, there was absolutely no hiding it. Wataru’s cock twitched at every little moan Eichi made; he was completely smitten with him, and every one of Eichi’s reactions sent Wataru over the moon with love for his husband. 

Wataru momentarily stopped stroking Eichi to magically produce a bottle of lube out of nowhere. Despite being married to the man, Eichi still had no idea how Wataru managed to pull these things off. The magician opened the bottle and coated his fingers with a substantial amount of lube, pressing one of his long fingers to Eichi’s hole. Eichi visibly tensed up, before relaxing as he felt the familiar sensation of Wataru entering him. As Wataru continued fingering his emperor, he began stroking his dick once more to provide extra stimulation. 

The combination made Eichi keen, gasping for breath and moaning Wataru’s name. Wataru could get intoxicated off of hearing Eichi like this. He pressed a second finger into his husband’s hole, pushing as deep as he could. He effortlessly found Eichi’s favorite spot, taking great pleasure in seeing the blonde abruptly arch his back and scream. Wataru continued relentlessly hitting that spot, before Eichi shot up and grabbed his wrist.

“W-wataru, stop,” he panted. “Not yet. I want you to fuck me.”

“Of course, my Emperor~” Wataru said happily, spreading Eichi’s legs and tightly gripping his thighs. It would definitely leave bruises later, something that both Wataru and Eichi enjoyed.

Wataru lined his cock up with Eichi’s stretched hole, and pushed inside. Eichi was quick to tense up around the sudden intrusion. “Shh, my love, relax,” Wataru said, cupping Eichi’s face in his hand. Eichi did as Wataru instructed, letting out a deep breath. “Good boy, my Emperor is so  _ amazing _ ~”

Eichi whined at the praise. Though Wataru frequently treated him as royalty around others, Eichi found it incredibly arousing in bed. To have Wataru be in love with him, and only him… he truly was lucky.

Eichi was pulled from his musings as he realized Wataru was now fully sheathed inside him. “You can move,” Eichi said. “Please don’t hold back. You know how I like it.” 

Wataru smiled tenderly. “I know, Eichi.”

He pulled out until only the tip remained inside, and quickly thrusted back in. Eichi saw stars from the rough treatment, as Wataru mercilessly fucked him into the bed. “You’re doing so good, my Emperor,” he whispered. “You’re such a good cocksleeve for me~”

Eichi involuntarily tightened around his husband. The two lovers knew exactly what each they liked, and familiarly danced through sex as though it were a tango they had performed many times; a dance that they had perfected long ago. 

Wataru began pumping Eichi’s cock to further please him. “W-Wata--!” Eichi yelled before suddenly cumming in his husband’s hand, the warm liquid dripping from Wataru’s long fingers. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers clean, a habit he had picked up when he realized how flustered it made his husband.

Wataru continued to fuck Eichi through his orgasm, until he reached his own. He buried his cock deep inside the blonde, releasing inside him. Eichi loved the feeling of being filled with Wataru’s cum; he loved  _ Wataru _ . 

After catching his breath, the magician pulled out, and Eichi immediately slumped down on their bed, still panting hard. Wataru laid down beside him, holding him tenderly. “Deep breaths,” he said softly, placing a kiss on Eichi’s cheek. Eichi did as he was told, breathing in and out slowly. This was necessary after the rough sex Eichi so shamelessly enjoyed, as they had learned through experience that Eichi could pass out after such activities. 

“I’m fine, Wataru,” Eichi assured him. “But will you continue to hold me?”

“Of course! You are simply…  _ amazing _ !” Wataru said, peppering Eichi’s cheek with kisses. Eichi smiled, letting out a content sigh.

The two laid together in their bed, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Eichi particularly enjoyed naked cuddles, because he got to be even closer to his beloved Hibiki Wataru. 

And there was nothing more he could ask for, was there?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep up with my writing? Have any requests or want to work together?
> 
> Feel free to contact me at @owarinotenshi on Twitter!


End file.
